deliver me a songfic
by twstedprncess87
Summary: based on the song...Kagome comes home to a surprise and Inuyasha comes to get her. (this is my first fanfic...if you guys like it ill continue!)
1. deliver me

A/N: thoughts-blah blah Song lyrics-blah blah  
  
"Deliver Me"-a Songfic  
  
"Ill be back in a few days!" said Kagome Higurashi while stuffing her big yellow bag in the old well. "BUT!" yelled Inuyasha only to be interuppted by Kagome. "if you let me go." said Kagome while looking InuYasha straight in the eye.. "ill bring you lots of ramen!" with that he pushed her in saying "hurry up, wench!"  
  
When Kagome climbed out of the well she had a smile from ear to ear. She had spent what seemed like a long time in Inuyasha's time and was looking forward to spending some time with her family that she missed so dearly.  
  
Her smile faded when she saw what was right in front of her..her family was dead.all of them.  
  
All Kagome could do was fall to the ground.she was in such pain she didn't know what else to do.. She lied there for days.curled up in a little ball.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Deliver me.  
  
Out of my sadness. Deliver me From all of the madness  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Inuyasha's time..  
  
"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long.." thought Inuyasha from his tree. He had been up there since sunrise on the day that Kagome had promised to return.just staring at the well.  
  
"She better come back soon.or ill have to go and get her.".. With that thought he decided to wait a little bit longer for her..  
  
~*Kagome's time~*  
  
Deliver me.. Courage to guide me Deliver me  
  
Strength from inside me  
  
Kagome hadn't moved from that spot for days.she couldn't even move.she didn't know if she would ever move.If she would just die there.until she heard something in the well house..  
  
"KAGOME?" yelled Inuyasha. Before he could get mad at her for staying extra long he saw her curled up on the ground. He ran up to her and rolled her over to face him. The sight shocked him. He had never liked to see girls cry but this was almost too much. He could see such terrible pain in her eyes he almost couldn't look anymore.  
  
Ignoring all of his feelings against it he scooped Kagome up into his arms into a comforting hug.  
  
~*~*~*~ all of my life I've been in hiding Wishing there was someone just like you Now that you're here Now that I've found you I know that you're the one to pull me through ~*~*~*~  
"My family." said Kagome in a shaky voice.  
  
"What? What's wrong with your family?" asked Inuyasha while he pulled away from her.  
  
"their dead.." she said before sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Kagome.she's just like me now.. Thought Inuyasha while comforting Kagome.  
  
Both my parents are dead.I have no one.but.so are Kagome's parents.  
  
"we still have eachother, Kagome.." said inuyasha, causing Kagome to pause and look up at him.  
  
"do you really mean it Inuyasha? Can I say with you now? I don't really have anywhere to go now.." she trailed off..  
  
"Of corse Kagome.I." he stopped there knowing what might come if he continued..  
  
"You what?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled. "Ill tell you when we get home"  
  
Then they started walking towards the well with Inuyasha's arm around Kagome 


	2. no more of this

Deliver me.Part 2!  
It had been a while since Kagome had returned to Inuyasha's time for good. When Sango had found out she was ecstatic! Her best friend would get to live with her permanently! Kagome had been excited too and much to Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome was busy a lot with Sango.doing what they called "girl stuff" But he still hadn't told her.  
  
~*flashback~*  
  
"of corse you can stay Kagome.I."  
  
"you what?" asked Kagome..  
  
~*end flashback~*  
  
He had wanted so badly to tell her when she got back in his time but after the experience she just went through he decided to leave her in peace for a while. He had even not bugged her about the ramen!! (In which he was very proud of himself I assure you ;) )  
  
But one day.at dawn Inuyasha was awake.thinking about Kagome when he looked down and noticed she wasn't there. (A/n the jewel still isn't complete so they're still on their quest). He sniffed all around but finally found her scent..at the well. "She can't be wanting to go back so soon could she?" he said quietly while jumping off a tree branch.  
  
What he saw shocked even him.there in front of him was Kagome with an axe.destroying the well. At this sight he ran over to her alarmed. "KAGOME!! What are you..doing." he said while noticing that Kagome had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't.no..I won't go back.." said Kagome in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"I.I understand, Kagome." Said Inuyasha while placing a hand on her shoulder. " When my mother died I ran away from home.and never went back...just like you.But are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Y.yes Inuyasha. I want to stay with you.. forever"  
Sorry for the short chapter.I'm a little stuck. What do you think should happen next? I appreciate any advice ya guys can give me! Thanks! 


	3. sesshomaru did it?

A/N: sorry I havent updated in a while I just have got a little writer's block and am in the midst of writing my other two stories "poems" and "the guest" which still need to be updated!! And thanks for all you reviewing!! I really appreciate it!  
  
Deliver me- chapter 3  
Kagome's POV  
  
It's been a couple years since I came into Inuyasha's time for good. I had mostly forgotten my family's deaths (much to Inuyasha's relief). But every once in a while I still had nightmares about that day. But lately I've been thinking that maybe their more than dreams.because instead of everything happening like I remembered ive begun to see things from different perspectives and I see new things..its been really freaking me out.  
  
~*Kagome's nightmare*~  
  
Mrs Higurashi is cooking in the kitchen when she hears a loud noise from outside. She remembered that Souta had asked to go outside to play and was a little worried that he could have gotten hurt. Obviously her father (kagome's grandfather) had heard it also because he too was rushing outside to see what the commotion was. What she saw made her jaw drop. A dog demon, very much like Inuyasha was standing right in front of them. But instead of dog ears he looked mostly human but with silver hair and a purple moon on the top of his forehead.  
  
"who.who are you?" Mrs Higurashi managed to get out.which was pretty good considering how scared she was.  
  
"it matters not who I am. It only matters who you are. Are you that wench kagome's family?" he said in an eerily cold and calm voice.  
  
"y.y.yes we are. What of it?" said Mrs Higurashi.her voice shaky.  
  
"that's all I needed to know.now die." He said before slashing them to pieces  
  
~*end Kagome's nightmare*~  
  
Kagome woke up screaming with beads of sweat dropping down her forehead. With Inuyasha's sensitive ears he woke up also and put his arm around her. "Did you have that dream again Kagome?" he asked in an comforting voice.  
  
"yea Inuyasha..except it was different. Sesshomaru was there." I trailed off. "do you think that he could have murdered my family? Does he even know about the well?"  
  
"Well.to tell you the truth.I don't know, Kagome. He's very tricky.maybe he saw you go to the well one time when you were going home." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean that he'd have to have a piece of the jewel?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yea.he would. Do you remember ever detecting a piece of the jewel when you were about to go home?"  
  
"Maybe.yea I think I did. But I think I just thought it was my own jewel since it was so close"  
  
"let's find out" said Inuyasha jumping up. "let's find Sesshomaru" 


End file.
